Easter Morning
by Chirari
Summary: Paskah, sebuah momen manis. Meskipun ya.. baca sendiri! Maaf telat posting. First Hetalia fic, just for YOU! XDD


Easter Morning

--

Seekor kelinci putih meninggalkan sebuah telur yang berhiaskan aksen hijau-putih-merah di depan pintu rumah Ludwig. Dan ternyata isi telur itu adalah..

--

Disclaimer: Himaruya

--

KRIIING!! Bel rumah Ludwig berbunyi. Dan ketika Ludwig membuka pintunya, dilihatnya sebutir telur yang sebesar.. mungkin sebesar pintu rumahnya. Ludwig shock, tapi dia tidak pingsan. Dan lebih parah lagi, telur itu menetas.

Di dalamnya ada seekor, eh, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang bernyanyi sambil tersenyum,

" Happy Easter, Doitsu! Happy Easter, Doitsu!"

" Baka. Kenapa kau di sini, Italy?" Tanya Ludwig.

" Aku sendiri tidak tahu.. tapi aku mau pasta!!" Pinta Feliciano tanpa merasa berdosa. Terpaksa, Ludwig mengeluarkan sepiring Spaghetti Bolognaise dari kulkas dan Feliciano pun melahap pastanya dengan sangat senang hati.

--

Sementara di luar sana, 6 cowok sedang mengintai Ludwig dan Feliciano. Kelima dari mereka terlihat senang, tapi salah satunya terlihat terpaksa dan hanya diam.

" Nananana mampus tuh anak!" Teriak Alfred semangat.

" Jangan teriak, bego!" Arthur diam tapi sebenarnya senang karena sekarang Ludwig terlihat menderita, lebih-lebih Ivan. Francis juga terlihat antusias, melihat Ludwig cemberut. Yao sebenarnya penasaran, tapi dia harus menyekap seorang yang lain, Kiku. Itu karena..

--

Flash Back

--

_Ingin membuat rusuh, begitu niat awal Ludwig. Alasan lain, karena Ludwig kesal dengan Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Francis, dan Yao. Mereka ingin merebut Feliciano, dan mungkin Feliciano tak akan bisa bertemu Ludwig lagi. Jika orang berkata Ludwig mencintai Feliciano, itu benar, sebenarnya. Tapi Ludwig gengsi, sementara Feliciano masih seperti anak-anak. Kelima cowok itu sempat menculik Feliciano, tapi Ludwig berusaha mendapatkan Feliciano kembali dengan meracuni makanan mereka berempat. Ketika mereka mual-mual, Ludwig berhasil membawa Feliciano dengan selamat sentosa pulang kembali ke rumah mereka dan juga Kiku. Tapi keracunan tak hanya di situ. Mereka bukan hanya mual muntah, tapi mereka jadi gila dan mabuk—tapi rasanya seperti terpaksa. Itu bagaikan anjing yang dipaksa ini-itu oleh tuannya, jadi mereka ingin balas dendam._

--

" _Kita harus coba culik Italy lagi!" Seru Yao._

" _Doitsu tidak boleh tahu, nanti kita diracun lagi!" Kata Arthur kesal._

" _Ayolah, tak usah sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku penasaran kalau Doitsu menangis karena Italy diculik lagi!" Kata Ivan dengan nafsu._

" _Jangan!! Kita harus coba culik dia dengan __**kasih sayang**__." Seru Francis sambil berkedip genit._

" _**Kasih sayang**__?" Yao, Arthur, dan Ivan cengo._

" _Ini kan belum Hari Valentine…"_

" _Tapi, sebentar lagi paskah, kan?" Francis mencoba berkilah, tapi…._

" _AKU PUNYA IDE!!!!" Teriak Alfred penuh semangat sampai mejanya hampir patah. Kemudian, dia mencoret-coret kertas kosong, membuat peta strategi._

" _Tumben kau pintar, Baka." Kata Arthur, meskipun agak gengsi._

" _Iya dong, I'M THE HERO!!" Teriak Alfred diiringi dengan getokan wok milik Yao._

" _Berisik, baka!!"_

_--_

Flash Back: END.

--

Yap, pagi tadi, mereka telah menculik Kiku untuk dijadikan kelinci yang akan mengantarkan telur paskah super besar untuk Ludwig. Sedangkan Feliciano? Ia diculik ketika Ludwig terlelap. Dan mereka ingin membuat Feliciano sangat merepotkan seperti bayi. Biasanya memang merepotkan, tapi kali ini, Ludwig ditantang untuk mengurus ' Bayi Feliciano' yang sudah dihipnotis Arthur untuk menjadi lebih merepotkan daripada biasanya.

Dan sudah terlihat, kini Feliciano merengek minta ini itu dan Ludwig mulai kesal.

" Doitsu!! Aku mengantuk!!" Rengek Feliciano.

" Kan kau bisa jalan ke kasur!" Kata Ludwig.

" Tapi aku maunya digendong!!" Feliciano berteriak seperti bayi. Ludwig yang sedang asyik menikmati liburannya dengan menonton TV terpaksa menggendong Feliciano dan menidurkannya. Ludwig memang suka Feliciano, tapi menggendongnya, ugghh… dasar pemakan pasta kelas berat. Beratnya pun kelas berat. Memang masih berat Ludwig, sih.

Dan masih banyak permintaan lain dari Feliciano. Ludwig capek meladeninya hingga..

" KELUAR KAU!! AKU SEDANG LIBURAN, JANGAN MENGGANGGU LIBURANKU!!" Teriak Ludwig.

" Aaa…" Feliciano hanya cengo tanpa dosa.

" Kenapa kau pakai harus bersembunyi di telur besar itu? Aku tahu ini Hari Paskah, tapi jika mau menyenangkanku, jangan merepotkanku!!" Ludwig marah. Feliciano kemudian keluar, kali ini dengan penuh rasa dosa.

" Aku tidak berguna, kerjaku hanya merepotkan orang. Aku tidak berguna…" Kali ini dia terpeleset kulit pisang, dan langsung terlempar ke tempat sampah.

--

" INI SAATNYA!" Seru Alfred sambil berlari menuju tong sampah itu. Kemudian, dia menggendong Feliciano yang sedang menangis di situ.

" Jangan menangis, Italy!" Rayu Yao sambil mengelus rambutnya.

" Anak manis.." Ivan juga ikut mengelus, padahal sebenarnya ia senang melihat tangisannya.

Dan ketika mereka sedang mengerubuti Feliciano, Kiku berhasil lepas dari kostum kelincinya dan masuk ke rumah Ludwig.

" Doitsu, mana Italy?" Kiku pura-pura tidak tahu.

" Entahlah.." Jawabnya asal.

" Jangan bodoh, dia menangis di depan rumah sekarang." Kiku berusaha menyadarkan Ludwig.

" Memang itu urusanku?" Ludwig sok cuek.

" Biasanya dia merepotkan, kan? Kenapa kau buang dengan alasan merepotkan?" Darah Kiku mulai naik.

" TAPI INI SANGAT MEREPOTKAN, DAN AKU SEDANG MENIKMATI LIBURANKU!!" Ludwig marah.

" Kau suka dia karena dia agak merepotkan tapi menggemaskan kan?" Kiku mulai tersenyum, karena Ludwig hanya blushing dan diam.

" Kalau kau masih berkutat dengan pendapatmu, aku susul Italy, aku bilang kalau kau suka dia!" Kiku langsung berlari sambil tersenyum setan.

" JA-JANGAAAN!!!" Ludwig langsung berlari mendahului Kiku supaya Kiku tak memberitahukan perasaannya ke Feliciano.

--

Sementara kelima cowok itu masih 'menimang-nimang' Feliciano, Ludwig menghantam mereka dan berhasil memeluk Feliciano.

" Italy! Maafkan Aku!!" Kata Ludwig sambil menangis dan memeluk erat Feliciano.

" Aaa.. tidak apa-apa.. aku cinta Doitsu!" Seru Feliciano tanpa dosa, dan Ludwig pun blushing. Yao, Arthur, Alfred, Francis dan Ivan yang seperti nonton film drama gratisan, langsung kabur setelah dilirik setan oleh Ludwig dan Ludwig pun melemparkan granat ke mereka. Seketika, mereka meledak.

--

" ITADAKIMASU!!" Seru Ludwig, Kiku dan Feliciano di depan beberapa makanan enak.

" Happy Easter, Doitsu, Nihon!! Aku selalu cinta kalian!!" Teriak Feliciano. Kiku hanya senyum, apalagi ketika melihat muka merana Ludwig.

_Hiks, cintanya dibagi dua tak hanya denganku!!_

Dan sementara mereka makan dengan lahap, Arthur, Alfred, Yao, Ivan dan Francis hanya melihat mereka dengan muka pasrah. Apalagi, perut mereka keroncongan belum sarapan.

" Semuanya!! Sini!! Ayo makan bersama!!" Teriak Feliciano. Mereka pun langsung datang, meski malu-malu.

Dan kini, mereka semua berdamai. Tak ada yang ingin saling menculik, Italy milik semuanya.

" Aku cinta kalian bertujuh!!" Seru Feliciano. Kiku makin nyengir melihat Ludwig geram.

_CINTAMU DIBAGI TUJUH!! TEGANYA KAU ITALY!!_

_--_

The End

And it was abal –w-

Review, please? :3 And Thank You XD


End file.
